robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
RBC Network (corporation)
RBC Network was a Robloxian content creation company owned by TheMagRBLX. RBC was founded on March 9, 2014 as a pre-launch operation, then was officially launched on September 7, 2014, and, following a three-year hiatus, relaunched on October 19, 2017. History RBC Network was founded on March 9, 2014, and it originally started as a Robloxian parody of Cartoon Network; however, the former owner and manager of the channel, tomtim365 didn't necessarily understand the programming and format of Cartoon Network. Due to the existence of a similarly-aimed kids' outlet, GN2, owned by Gavent Television Group (ultimately folded into rTV Networks' rTV3 in November 2014 after their acquisition of GTG through rTV Networks Gavent), RBC Network became an entertainment and news channel, similar to BBC One. On July 25, 2014, co-owner of RBC, dragonfruit348 announced the unofficial slogan of RBC Network, "Live. Laugh. Love!". Dragon explained the meaning of the slogan at the time of its announcement: "'Live' is entertainment and news, 'Laugh' is entertainment, and 'Love' is entertainment." It was announced that BBC Robloxia would rebrand as RBC on November 5, 2017, but after a hard drive failure, they rebranded corporately as RBC and changed it's main Twitter account to @robloxiasrbc early on October 19. RBC's flagship channel, RBC One, launched on November 5, 2017. Following that, RNT was revived to operate under the company, and a rebrand of Cool TV occurred, relaunching unofficially as RBC Cool. RBC was originally going to air "House of Cards" but due to leaks it was canceled. Over the course of 2018, RBC Network became increasingly focused on its YouTube presence, as viewership was increasing through YouTube more than through premium TV services such as roTV. RBC opted to keep all of it's content under the RBC channel on Youtube rather than airing it across it's different channels, and so these channels were all closed sometime during 2018. RBC is set to be dropped from roTV in its upcoming update, though TheMagRBLX has stated he "doesn't care" whether or not the service is available there. In December 2018, TheMagRBLX announced he had intended to leave Roblox, and therefore RBC as well, on December 22, 2018, with Moo06 serving as the new head of the company. However, due to the RBC Network Youtube channel being taken down due to false flagging, Mag instead chose to return as the head of the company. On June 2, 2019, RBC became a primary member of the Roblox Television Networks Group. On September 28, 2019, TheMagRBLX announced his departure from the Roblox community, and thus his ownership of RBC. On September 29, company ownership was transferred to o_Blyzo, owner of Box., which proceeded to slightly rebrand the company. In late October 2019, however, it was announced jointly by both o_Blyzo and TheMagRBLX that RBC would instead be ceasing operations "within the next 1-2 weeks". Series Game Review A series where the RBC team reviews various Roblox Games. Top 10 A series where the RBC team counts down the Top 10 of a ROBLOX related subject. Dining With TheMagRBLX interviews various people from the ROBLOX community in the most casual way possible. How to Troll on Roblox TheMagRBLX and IzabellaRingaz (previously FlxwlessFlamingo) trolls around ROBLOX. = Category:Networks